A Womans Love
by phoebe9509
Summary: Jack and Hotch fight and Jack goes to Emily.


"But I love her!" the young boy screamed.

"I know you do, but you can't be with her," Hotch tried to reason.

"Why not? She told me that she loved me, so we can be together!"

"She doesn't love you like you love her."

"I HATE YOU!" Jack cried out. Tears were streaming down the young boys cheeks and Hotch wished he knew how to make it better. Hotch always knew the day would come when Jack told him he hated him, but he was no where near prepared for how his heart clenched at his words.

"Jack," he started but the young boy ran to his room leaving Hotch standing there feeling like the worst father ever.

A small knock at her door pulled Emily out of her fantasy world with a book she was reading. She quickly got up and checked the peep hole but saw no one there. She turned to walk away when there was another knock. Emily looked again then opened the door cautiously when no one was there. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw Jack in front of her with his Captain America backpack.

"Hey baby! What are you doing here?" she asked as she kneeled down on his level. Her eyes darted down the hall. "Where's your daddy?"

When Jack didn't speak she really looked at the small boy. His eyes were red and puffy. "Have you been crying?"

Jack flung himself into her arms and Emily wrapped hers securely around him as he cried into her neck. Emily ran her hand soothingly up and down his back as her other hand ran lovingly through his hair.

"Calm down baby," Emily soothed as she rocked him. "Where's your daddy Jack?" she asked him again.

"At home," Jack cried.

"How did you get here?"

"I walked; I remembered how daddy got here before when you had to babysit me."

Shock ran through Emily. "You walked here by yourself?" The young boy nodded. "Do you know how dangerous that is?" Emily asked as she pulled back to give him a stern look. More tears welled up in his eyes and Emily couldn't resist the urge to pull him close to her again. "What happened?" she asked softly. "Did you and your dad get in a fight?"

Jack nodded again then played with the ends of her hair. "I'm sorry," he mumbled as he slumped against her.

Emily picked him up then walked him to her couch grabbing her cell phone along the way. "I have to call your dad and tell him you're here sweetie. He's probably so worried about you."

Jack's fingers tightened around Emily's shirt and he nodded. "He's going to be mad at me."

"He is going to be relieved that you're alright," Emily assured him. Jack curled into Emily's lap and laid his head on her chest, and relaxed at Emily's hand rubbing his back, while she dialed Hotch's number.

"Prentiss!" Hotch answered quickly with panic in his voice.

"Jack's with me," Emily told him before his panic level could escalate.

"Oh thank God," he let out a sigh of relief. "Wait, how did he get there?"

"He walked," Emily informed him and she could practically hear his eyes pop out of his head. "He's alright though. You can come by to get him whenever, he just fell asleep."

Hotch let out another sigh and was thankful he was okay. He didn't want to think what he would have done if something happened to him. "I'll be right over," he told her then hung up and quickly rushed out of the door.

10 minutes later Hotch knocked on Emily's door. When no one answered he tried the door knob and it opened easily. He peered inside and saw Emily and Jack lying on the couch. She waved at him and he moved closer. "I knocked," he whispered.

"I know," she smiled, "I just didn't want to wake him and I forgot to tell you I left the door unlocked."

Hotch took a seat on her coffee table across from the pair and just stared. He leaned forward and ran a hand comfortingly through his sons hair and sighed. "I can't believe he ran away. I walked into his room and saw he wasn't there and completely freaked out. I checked all of his hiding spots and he was no where." Hotch ran a hand through his own short hair.

"Do you want to tell me why he ran away?" Emily questioned softly, suddenly unsure of what his response would be. Yes they were friends, but Hotch wasn't the kind to just share family problems with people.

"He didn't tell you?" Hotch arched an eyebrow.

"No," Emily shook her head. "He knocked, he cried, he worried you'd be mad at him then he fell asleep. But no explanation was in there. So…" she trailed off.

"We um…"Hotch cleared his throat, "fought over you."

Emily's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Me?" she whispered.

"Yeah." His eyes dropped down to his son before he moved them back up to hers. "Jack loves you. In fact he's _in_ love with you." Before Emily could respond he rushed on, "and I told him he couldn't be with you and he got so mad at me. Told me he hated me then ran away! I should have known he'd go straight to you."

Emily continued to sit there in complete shock. She knew Jack liked her, but she didn't think it would result in him running away. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Emily. I should have known that if he spent time around you, he'd develop a crush. I just didn't think he'd hate me for it."

"He doesn't hate you Hotch," Emily told him sternly. "Jack loves you so much; his feelings were just hurt that's all. He's only six, don't take it personally."

Hotch nodded then placed his elbows on his knees. "Should we wake him up?" he wondered out loud.

Emily contemplated this question. If they let him sleep then he'd wake up in his bed and still angry at Hotch. If they woke him up then Emily would have to break his heart. "Both options suck," she told Hotch and she watched him nod. Her mind was made up as she called his name gently and tried to wake him.

Jack's eyes fluttered open and they immediately landed on his father before him and he unconsciously gripped Emily's arm and moved away, causing a hurt feeling to shoot through Hotch. His own son was afraid of him. Jack lifted his head and saw Emily smiling at him and he couldn't help but return the sentiment.

"We need to talk," Emily told Jack softly.

The young Hotchner sat up in Emily's lap and played with the hem of Emily's shirt. "I'm sorry," he mumbled before looking up at his father.

"For what?" Hotch asked.

"Running away, yelling at you. Saying I hate you because I don't," Jack told him with fresh tears in his eyes.

"You do know how dangerous running away is don't you?"

"Yes and I'll never do it again," Jack swore.

"I was so worried; I thought something bad happened to you." Hotch knew his son made a mistake but he had to make him realize he could never do that again. "I love you so much Jack and I couldn't bear the thought of something bad happening to you."

Jack nodded his head and a tear escaped his eye which Emily brushed away. He turned to face her and Emily smiled gently.

"Baby you know I love you right?" she asked and Jack nodded. "I'd do anything for you, but sweetie you don't love me like you think."

Jack began to pout and Emily put a finger to his lips. "You have a crush, that's all. When you meet a girl in your class that you like you'll see that what you feel for me is just the love of a friend." Jack shook his head no and more tears coated his cheeks. "I'm not saying this to hurt you Jack, I would never willingly hurt you, but I don't want you to argue with your dad anymore because of me." Emily pulled Jack closer. "You will always and forever be my Captain Jack. Nothing will ever change that. I'll always be here if you need me, it just won't be in the way you want me to be. Do you understand?"

Jack hiccupped a yes then threw his arms securely around her neck and hugged her tightly. "I love you Emmy."

"I love you too baby."

Hotch watched the two before him and their exchange and he couldn't believe that Jack accepted what she told him. He told Jack the same thing and he ran away. But as she stared at the two embracing he knew Jack needed to hear it from Emily. Hotch was never more thankful that he had a friend in Emily then he was right now. The pair pulled apart and Hotch cleared his throat causing both to look over at him. "Are you ready to go buddy? It's past your bedtime."

Jack looked at Emily again then leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm ready daddy."

Hotch opened his arms and lifted Jack up then started to head for the door with Emily right behind them. "Thanks again Emily," Hotch said.

"It was no problem, I'm just glad Jack's okay," she told him as she ran a hand over his back. "And hey," she got his attention, "don't worry so much, you're doing great."

Hotch smiled at her words. If he knew anything about Emily Prentiss it was that she'd tell him if he fucked up and as he thanked her again and they said goodnight he realized he cared about her opinion. It really mattered to him. _She_ really mattered to him. As he strapped Jack in the backseat he had to wonder when that happened.


End file.
